


Aay'han

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Lost Love, Past Character Death, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Aay'han - bittersweet perfect moment of mourning and joy.





	Aay'han

“Tra’buir?” 

Tracyn looks up as Karawn walks in.  The little boy is carefully carrying a mug of shig in both hands.  She quickly wipes her tears and smiles at him, taking the cup. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?” she asks, tugging him up onto her lap.  

He shrugs.  “Couldn’t sleep.  Why’re you crying, buir?”

She smiles, wrapping her arms around him.  “I miss someone who’s marched away, ad’ika.”  Shaak had been one of the good ones - she’d cared about the clones as much as any of them, and she’d fought so fiercely to protect them.  Tracyn thinks she’d have made a good Mando’ad if she hadn’t been such a good Jedi.

“But you’ll see them again, right?  That’s what you told us. Nobody’s ever really gone.”  

She nods.  “I hope so, ad’ika, but that won’t be for a long time.”  She’s been taking bounties, but she’s been careful about them; she has the kids to look after, and she can’t leave them alone.  “It’s okay to miss beings you love.”

Karawn nods as he listens.  “Like I miss Dadita.”

“Yes, just like Dadita.”  Tracyn’s throat closes at the memory of her eldest son, lost as they escaped an Imperial-controlled city.  He’d given his life to protect them, and it had devastated their little family. “We’ll see them again,” she says softly, “And they’re watching over us.”

Karawn rests his head on her shoulder, petting her lek as he cuddles against her.  “I know. It’ll be okay, buir.” He smiles up at her. 

“It will be,” Tracyn agrees, hugging him close as she sips her shig.  She still misses Shaak, but the grief is less overwhelming now that she’s got one of her children in her arms, holding hre firmly in the present.  “I love you very much, ad’ika.”

“I love you too,” Karawn chirps, and she smiles as he settles down, the two of them sitting in silence for a little while, watching the stars.


End file.
